The Time In Between
by LegendsofRandomness
Summary: Only three months have past since the incident in Capricorn’s village. All are at ease and content except for one man who is very determined to find his way home. Dustfinger.


**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Inkheart or Inkspell nor Cornelia's wonderfully written characters... I _SO_ wish I did though.... **

**-----**

**The Time In Between**

_By: WittyPirateBannter_

**Chapter One:**_The Golden Eyed Man_

Farid breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the smoke rise above the tree. Dustfinger had returned to camp. He didn't think that he would after what had happened the other night, and Farid truly believe that Dustfinger had left him alone in the middle of a mountain landscape with only one small village standing close by. But the smoke above the tree showed that Dustfinger had stuck around.

It had been almost three months since the dreadful experience in Capricorn's village. Dustfinger and Farid had left unnoticed and taken the book with them. The dreaded Inkheart…. The book Dustfinger sometimes read while sitting under the dark blanket of stars he usually clung to. Farid sat and watched him but could not make out the funny symbols. Dustfinger had once tried to teach him how to read, but it had ended with Dustfinger running off in frustration, and Gwin with a burnt tail because of it. He had managed to learn the letters in his name, 'F-A-R-I-D', in his short lesson, but he couldn't write it, only say the letters lopsidedly and pretending those weird sounds equaled up to his name.

Farid walked up the slope, his barefooted foot crunching under falls dry leaves and twigs. The sun was setting as he approached closer to the camp site where he found Dustfinger sitting under a tree staring at the bright fire that reflected in his eyes. He looked even more despondent then he had yesterday.

He only noticed Farid as he placed his backpack on the ground by a tree next to the sleeping Gwin.

"So, did Golden Eyes give you a note?" Dustfinger asked finally rising to his feet. Farid looked into his face and nodded pulling out the small yellow crinkled note and handing it to Dustfinger.

"Yes, but he seemed rather sorry about last night…" Farid said as he took a small piece of bread from his pocket, and clicked his mouth, trying to tempt the sleeping Gwin over to him.

"They all are…" Dustfinger said as he glanced at the letters on the rough yellow note. Farid put the small piece of bread back into his jacket pocket, giving up on trying to coax the sleeping marten over to him.

"So… What did the note say?" He said trying to keep his face empty of curiosity. Dustfinger shoved the piece of paper into his own pocket.

"Oh… Just that he would like another meeting with me tomorrow to try again on reading me back into the story. But were not going back. I hope by nightfall tomorrow we would have left this horrible village behind." Dustfinger said while looking over the falling darkness to where the village rested on the bottom of the valley.

"What!" Farid was shocked. He couldn't believe Dustfinger was _this_ upset about last nights turn outs. "How could you just give up?! I thought you wanted to get back into Inkheart!?" Farid didn't yell these words, but he felt his voice rise a little in protest.

Dustfinger gave him an icy cold look. "Yes boy, I know. I let that man try to read me back last night. But instead of reading me home all he did was summon up a stupid frog. That man has nothing to give me. But if you're so obsessed about that yellow eyed crack pot, why don't you go stick with him and leave me _alone_!" He spat out the last word like venom, and it made Farid flinch a little at the impact. He stood there, stunned, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Farid knew Dustfinger didn't mean what he said. He was still upset about the Golden Eyes mess up last night. Dustfinger was upset about not returning to his home, so Farid knew it really wasn't anger that was making him tense, but rather bitter sadness of another false hope lead astray. In the last month they had all ready seen about three men 'claiming' that they could read Dustfinger back. All had, of course, wanted a price and none of them had given them any profit. Dustfinger was obviously tired of chancing hopeless causes. They both were.

"Fine," was all Farid had to say to Dustfinger's comeback. He sat down by the fire and looked away from the looming Dustfinger, who was still standing above him. He looked impassive, but Farid could spot some sympathy on his hardened and scared face.

Dustfinger's expression softened as he sat down beside Farid. "Look boy…." He stammered a little. His tongue seemed to be more slow then usual. It was probably from his lack of sleep. "I didn't mean it. I'm just tired of all these false men who are wasting my time. But you are right, though, I still want to go back to my home…" His voice literally died into a whisper as he trailed off. Farid rubbed his left eye.

"You'll take me with you when you find a way back, won't you?" Farid asked this quietly, as though not wanting to be over heard.

Farid had asked this question many times. All he had received so far were minor 'maybes', or the occasional 'don't really care' grunt. But none of those answers made him content. He wanted to stay with Dustfinger wherever he went! It had been like that almost since day one, when he had been read out oh his accursed story, and he didn't want that to end.

"Yes, Farid. I will." He said the words loudly and sternly, as a school master would talk to his pupil. But Farid almost jumped out of his skin, but before he could say anything Dustfinger was standing up. "I'll take the first watch tonight you go to sleep."

Dustfinger, as quietly a shadow, walked to the edge of the camp and scrunched down beneath a low tree. Farid watched himself as followed after him and lay down beside him. He stared up at the stars until his eye lids dropped and he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dustfinger woke early with the sun rise. The morning air was crisp and cool like any other fall day in the mountain. He woke Farid up after packing up camp and they both headed down to the slope towards the village. Dustfinger had been hoping to be able to avoid the village completely, but when he opened their food bag early in the morning and found it empty, he decided to make a stop down in the valley.

"So, how much money do we have?" asked Farid as they reached the lonely road that was the only divide between uncontrolled forest and the human inhabitants. The boy seemed extra cheerful today as they walked along, his own bag slung over his tan shoulders. He was probably still happy from last nights talk.

"Enough," grunted Dustfinger, as they walked by a group of people leaving the village, most likely heading towards the local bus stop beside the road. As the group walked almost all of them glanced at the scars lining his face. Again, he felt like a stranger in this world.

The town was a beautiful, even for a quaint village in the high mountains. And as Dustfinger entered the town, he realized how large it actually was. The streets were long and wide, the pavement stretched in a dark, hard, glistening stone that shined brightly off the reflecting sun. Each small house was warmly decorated with rich bright colors on the front and shutters. There were also decent amounts of people running back and fourth across street corners. This truly was the perfect mountain village; even the looming pink red sky corresponded with the happy mood of the town.

Farid walked in front of Dustfinger as they walked down the street corner to a small general store.

It only took Dustfinger two minutes to find all the food items he wanted. Now, he was in a hurry, he didn't want to run into anyone in town. He paid the man at the counter of the store and dragged Farid in front of him as they left the shop, but the moment he stepped out of the general store he saw who he had been dreading to see.

"Dustfinger!" A tall man older man sprinted from the shop in front of them. His golden eyes bore into Farid as he ran up to them. Golden Eyes. Farid tossed Dustfinger an uneasy look. "Dustfinger, there you are! I knew your little servant boy would convince you too come back!" Golden Eye's replied soundeing very prideful. He also had a cheek to cheek smile on his face. Farid glared at Golden Eyes.

Dustfinger scoffed. "He's not my servant boy, and I was just leaving. I have no intention on staying. I am no longer in need of your service." The smile on the man's wiped away almost immediately. Dustfinger was about to turn and motioned Farid to do the same, but just as he turned his head, Golden Eyes lunged at Farid, grabbing his shirt and sinking to his knees.

"Please!" The man begged, tears starting to form, "I can help you!" Farid looked alarmed as the man clung to the front of his shirt.

"Get off! Dustfinger doesn't want to do anymore business with you!" Farid shouted, trying to pry his shirt away form the man's grip. But the man pulled harder.

"Please! I can help you!" He shouted almost insanely. Dustfinger looked at the man. What was he doing? He couldn't possibly want to send him back that badly.

"Please, get off of the boy and let us be on our way." Dustfinger finally replied, walking up to Farid looking down at the sobbing man. The man didn't reply, but gripped Farid's shirt even harder. Farid was starting to look up at Dustfinger in alarm. Dustfinger, though, was calm. "I SAID get off Farid and let us leave!"

The man tried one more time. "Please!" He stammered, "I can send you back! Just stay in the village one more night! I'll- I'll give you a room at the inn down the road! Just please give me another chance!" Dustfinger watched as he bellowed louder. Farid was just about to reach for the knife in his pocket when Dustfinger motioned him to stop.

"Fine Golden Eyes, we will take your offer, but you get one more chance. If you fail, the boy and I will be on our way, got that?" Dustfinger spat the words out in a fiery dislike. The Man then released Farid. Farid stepped back, realizing the man was not clutching his shirt and threw him a dirty look. Golden Eyes straightened up, getting a grip on himself.

"Ok, then. I will meet you tomorrow morning to plan the writing. Then, I will read you back." He said, adjusting his tie that had been lying in a weird fashion across his tan shirt.

"And me!" Farid piped in, stepping threateningly towards the man. Obviously Farid was not happy about how that man had clung to him. But Dustfinger chuckled to himself about the obscenity in his voice.

Golden Eyes threw Farid a dirty look. "I think Dustfinger has better things to do then waste time babysitting some common street boy!" Golden Eyes stated glaring evilly. Farid looked about ready to jump him. But Dustfinger held the boys shoulder and walked in front of him.

Dustfinger laughed, as though in a joking casual manner. "Yeah, I do have better things to do. But if you don't mind, I think it's up to me who I don't bring or bring along, and this boy has been a great help to me so far, so I think I'll take him with me. And I don't really want to hear otherwise, or I'll go get someone else to read me _and_ the boy back." Golden Eyes looked aghast, but said nothing. Farid was looking up at Dustfinger, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Really?" He stammered in an unbelieving tone. Dustfinger smiled as the marten climbed his shoulder.

"Really." He stated flatly, turning back to the Golden Eyes. "Now I believe you can still help us right?" Golden Eyes looked baffled but retorted anyway.

"Of-of course! I can! Tomorrow after noon, I'll read both you and the boy," At the word _boy_, he threw Farid a glare that Farid returned full force, "Back into the Inkworld! Now, here is your room key! Your room number is 23 on the second floor."

Dustfinger took the room key that Golden Eyes had laid out in his hand and turned away. Gwin was still perched on his shoulder, digging his claws in his shoulder every time he took a large step. Farid followed close behind as they walked towards the inn at the end of the road. Night was starting to fall, and the deep red sun was sinking behind the mountains. _Nothing can go wrong now, _Thought Dustfinger as he proceeded down the road, whistling in a merry tone as he went, the whole time ignoring the marten digging harder into his skin as though it were nervous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Basta hated everything about this town. He hated it all, from the colored shutters on the houses to the shining pavement that lined the road. He hated staring at it every morning from the abandoned church they were living in. He hated it all. And the Magpie was not helping his love for it either.

The Magpie and Basta had run away from Capricorn's village that terrible night. Trying to flee from everything they had lost. Basta had immediately, after Capricorn's death, decided he wanted to return to the Inkworld and start back fresh in his old kingdom. He himself had wanted to go his own way, but the Magpie had insisted that they find a reader _together_, as she had put it, and read themselves back into Inkheart. The Magpie had the delusional idea that Capricorn was still alive in the book. Basta highly doubted it. But he said nothing to her.

Ever since Capricorn's village, the Magpie and Basta had traveled and traveled in search of a reader. They had had some trouble on the way, and Basta had even landed himself in jail. But there in a lower ranked small jail house in the mountains had he found their NEW reader. Ever since then the three of them had been traveling around looking for one Inkheart copy. Two weeks ago they had heard of a small bookshop in this mountain town that might own it but there search in this town were uneventful. So now, they were all staying in the outskirts of town in an old church that was no longer used.

But Basta hated being here in the town. He wanted to leave and would have done it by now if not for the Magpie who bossed him around like a dog day in and day out. Basta planned to leave her the moment they get into the Inkworld, the women was too much of a hassle.

"Basta! Where are you, you lazy scum!" the loud irritated voice of the Magpie, temporary broke Basta out of his reverie. Basta was sitting alone in the front of the church way; he had been playing with his knife out of boredom. But he snapped it shut as he got to his feet and walked into the decrepit building the Magpie was now referring to as their 'hideout'. He rushed into the old corridor to the left, and walked past an old glass panned window into a small dusty room that the Magpie was using as her room.

Basta entered her room to see her standing by the table; she had an angry and irritated scowl on her face. "What!" Basta snapped as he stood in the doorway, his precious knife still in hand.

She glared down at him from where she stood and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she talked. "There you are, Basta! Make yourself useful and go into town and buy some more supplies! We are running out of fresh meat!" Basta glared at her.

"Why should I do it? Make the lazy reader do it! He has done nothing else so far!" The Magpie's eyes narrowed into slits. She looked even more old as she stood there, her hair all disheveled from lack of brushing and washing.

"Don't you think I know. That fool! I would have, but he is busy searching for that stupid book, and I haven't seen him all day! Now, go and make yourself useful for once and go buy us some food!" The Magpie's voice echoed through the church but Basta said nothing. The blood rising in him, he had hated this woman back when he was still second hand man to Capricorn. Now he despised her more: she was quick at the tongue, she wouldn't shut up, and all she did all day was boss him around. He hated her and he would have gladly used his knife on her any time now, but he wanted to return home. And killing Capricorn's mother might ruin his chances. He would have to wait.

Basta nodded and walked away out of the room without giving the Magpie another glance. He walked out of the empty church and out to the cold stone steps he had been sitting on before. Basta glanced out onto the streets, looking for the nearest road to the closest store around. He knew of a small one on the other side of the town but did not wish to talk that far. So Basta would try exploring this side of the wretched town today.

Basta walked casually into the village passing each person by without even a glance. He despised the town just as much as the people. They were all friendly and to trusting of one another so much that it almost made him sick to his stomach. This town was unnatural to him. It didn't even have one police station; it was as though it was blinded by the mountains that surrounded it. It was as though the village had forgotten what fear was. If Basta had had his way, though, he would have reminded every single person in this town exactly why to fear, but sadly the stupid old Magpie had forbidden him to have _any_ fun with his knife.

The street corners were crowded with people as Basta approached a store with the title, 'General store', on its aging sign the hung above the door. As he walked into the store, he passed a woman on the way out, who smiled politely at him. Basta did not return the smile as he stole into the shabby run-down store. He slowly scanned the selves for some kind of food the reader and the Magpie would like. But just as his eyes scanned over a can of potatoes he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Sandy ginger hair. Basta shot around as his heart missed a beat as his eyes proved him right. Out of the small dingy store's window was none other then his fire- eating friend… Dustfinger. Dustfinger was standing out front of the street, his back turned to the window, but Basta still knew it was him. He could see it a mile a way. Who else would be seen traveling with a rabid squirrel on his shoulder and a small dark-skinned Arab street brat following behind? No, there was no mistaking Dustfinger for who he was.

Basta went closer to the window, squinting, to try to get a closer view to see what Dustfinger was doing. He was far enough not to be seen, but still close enough to see what Dustfinger was up to in this small vagabond like town. Basta laughed at this coincidence. Out of all the places in the world, Basta had meet up with him again in this good for nothing town.

Dustfinger was standing on the other side of the street, looking down on some man Basta could not see clearly. The man was grabbing on to the Arab boys shirt as though for dear life. There seemed to be in issue, because both the man on his knees and Dustfinger were arguing loudly. The man seemed a little delusional at the way he was clutching the boy, as though trying to convince them of something. And just as Basta was sure he was about to rip the boy to pieces, he let go and stood up. Basta could see him more clearly now. He was a tall fellow, just a little shorter then himself. He had short bristly blond hair and a shaggy moustache but his most interesting feature was his gleaming golden eyes that even though were far away were still clearly seen through his small pair of reading glasses that stood on the end of his nose.

The man seemed pleased as Dustfinger walked up the street. But Basta had to know why Dustfinger had talked to this man. He guessed, but he wanted to confirm his suspicion. The minute Dustfinger turned his back, he dashed out the door of the store and looked in the direction of the fleeting form of Dustfinger. Both the scrawny Arab boy and Dustfinger didn't see him, only the small marten sitting on Dustfinger shoulder saw him. His little beady black eye bore into him like a raven's stare. Basta smiled as Dustfinger turned a near by street corner and was out of sight.

He turned to the man who was standing alone on the corners edge, staring up at the sky as though lost in its color. Basta though had no attention for the fleeting sun set as he drew out his knife and approached the man.

The knife was at the man's neck, before he could even draw a breath. He stared, dazed, into Basta's face. He put his hand to the knife just finally registering that it was there. His eyes squinted in fear as he choked in fear, "Wh-Who, are-are you?" Basta smiled as he held the knife tighter in his grip.

"My name is Basta, and I want to know everything about that man you were just talking to." The man with the golden eyes looked at him in horror as he gasped.

"Basta", Basta smiled at his own name. This town just got a whole lot better.

--------------------------------------------

**Author note: **

**Ok, first chapter done. Finally got it on here! It took forever! Now... **

**Please People! Review! I really want feed back! I don't care how bad you think it is, I really want to know if this is interesting to ANYONE. Please I like when people comment back. All you have to say is 'write another chapter!' or 'wow, nice!' I don't care. Just let me know someone is reading. I also Love when you notice something wrong with my story! I am constantly looking for help on my writing and would really appreciate it when you add something to help me out. ;D **


End file.
